


The Neighbor

by pricesato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Neighbors, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricesato/pseuds/pricesato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra meets the neighbors of her Aunt Kya's on her vacation to Florida and they play games together and laugh and have fun. Two parter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

7/19/16  
Dear Journal,  
Flying has never been something I liked. I mean, okay, I don't fly often and the last time I flew in a plane I was like in 6th grade so I don't really remember that experience, but all I can say now is that I definitely don't like flying. I feel like I'm Lucille Ball in that episode of “I Love Lucy” where she flies to London and she enters a spot of turbulence. She starts freaking out right? And so then she takes the life jacket and oxygen mask and starts putting them on, thinking she's gonna die, creating a plane-wide panic and making everyone else on the plane think they're gonna die. I don't do that on my trip from my home state Alaska to Orlando airport, but I thought about it. I thought about it real good. 

Well now that you know one of my worst fears, I guess we're on a first name basis thing now. My names Korra Waters. I'm 16 and I am currently visiting my Aunt Kya in Florida. I'm from Alaska (as I've told you) and so is the rest of my family. My aunt just moved there because she's sick of ice everywhere all the time. I'm gonna have to be Jerry Seinfeld here and say “what's the deal with that?”. I mean sure Alaska is pretty snowy and stuff, but its home. It's where my blood comes from. Have you ever ridden a polar bear dog through the icy tundras, feeling the wind whip your face with a slight breeze? Or have you ever sailed a boat through the nearly frozen sea, dodging giant blocks of ice? Let me tell you, my friend, it's AMAZING. But Florida's cool, I guess. Disney World and Universal and all of that cool theme parkey stuff. I'm gonna be here for like two weeks or you know whenever Aunt Kyas sick of me so you know… I guess this'll be cool.

7/25/16  
Dear Journal,  
So I haven't written to you in a while. I've been really busy. I went to Magic Kingdom on Thursday with aunt Kya and my cousin Adeline. It was so fun. I met so many celebrities. And when I say celebrities I mean random strangers dressed up like Disney characters. I saw Merida who looked like she wanted to either changed her fate or her job as she lifted up a little boy who said, and I quote, that he “had to poo” during a picture. I also saw gaston as he flexed for the lovely ladies at the park. But unfortunately they declined his affections. (In my opinion it was because of the pony tail, but you didn't hear that from me.) and I also saw Elsa and Anna as they lip synced their little hearts out. My cousin Adeline had to pee every ten minutes and that was not a joke nor a hyperbole. Every. Single. Time. We. Passed. A. Bathroom. She. Needed. To. Go.

On Saturday Adeline and Aunt Kya took me to universal. Now here's the thing about aunt kya and Adeline. They are HUUUUUGE Harry Potter fans. I would not have been accepted into their home if I didn't watch or read Harry Potter. Aunt kya loves it so much her catchphrase it “hmm” (*said in Delores umbridges voice*). So you know it's safe to say we spent all day in Harry Potter World. It's also safe to say that we've walked into every bathroom at Harry Potter World at least 5 times for each bathroom because of Adeline. 

And now it's Tuesday. I've already visited Gran Gran. I've already watched enough Sherlock and Doctor Who to last me a lifetime… Or 12 lifetimes (doctor who reference… Sorry couldn't resist). I've already gone in the pool with my cousin, who insisted she “was like the waterbenders from avatar the last airbender” as she splashed me time and time again. So now I'm bored. I wish I had a gun. And a smiley face on my wall. Just so I can shoot at the smiley face. And have John Watson yell at me. And then have Mrs Hudson yell at me. (Sherlock reference.) BORED.

7/26/16  
Dear journal,  
So okay… Today was interesting… And interesting as in really, really interesting…

So I told you I was bored and then I made the Sherlock reference and you're probably flipping out that I made that reference or you don't care, but all you need to know is that I was bored. So was Adeline. So you know being Aunt kya, she gave Adeline the bright idea to have their neighbors come over the house and play games.

Now I've heard about these neighbors. Aunt Kya would talk about how “nice and friendly they all were” and how “it's a family of four. A nice dad and mom and two daughters.” Ones eleven (my cousins age) and ones my age. And so you know how that usually goes. Whenever you're parents or aunts tell you there someone they want you to meet and they say they're your age, it's usually, almost always a really bad idea and the person you're meeting is a god awful person. They usually collect pennies or stamps or something that no person should ever be collecting. And so I want too excited about meeting the neighbors, but of course Adeline sprung up from her chair after aunt Kyas suggestion and walked me over to the neighbors house and asked them to come over.

The house was nice. It's exterior looked exactly like all the rest- heavy Spanish influence on the clay roofs and paints. And the door was a giant arch that Adeline knocked on. The mother was a brunette, tall and lean. She seemed like the altogether nice person that wouldn't say bad things about anyone. I could tell by the way she greeted with a warm welcome as she opened the door to her home. Adeline asked if the daughters could come over and the mother turned around to ask them. I tried peeking by her to see what I was in for, but all I could hear was the two daughters telling their mom that they'll be over in ten or so minutes, they just have to get ready first. And so with that, Adeline and I headed back to aunt Kyas house to get ready for the day ahead of me.

When we got back into aunt Kyas house, we kicked off our shoes and sat back down at the table to finish our game of Scattergories. So far, I was winning because I do that from time to time. Then there was a knock at the door. Adeline jumped up from her seat and jogged over to the front door that was literally only a few feet away from the table we were sitting at. Why she was jogging? I haven't the faintest clue. Anyway, she opened the door to a young little girl who was short and stout with pink glasses that matched her pink shirt and complimented her brown hair. I assumed this was the youngest of the daughters.

“Hi Ellie!” Adeline waved toward Ellie. Adeline gestured toward Ellie to come into the house and so she did.

“Hi!” Ellie replied. “My sister will be over in a few minutes. She just has to finish getting ready.”

“Okay! Well do you want to play Scattergories with us?” Adeline asked.

“Sure!” Ellie said.

“This is my cousin, Korra by the way,” Adeline said as she walked Ellie to the table where I was prepping for the next cut-throat game of Scattergories.

I waved toward Ellie, a little less enthusiastic than Adeline had when she greeted her at the door. “Hi. I'm Korra,” I said.

All Ellie did was wave. And then sit in a chair across from me. Then Adeline said, “okay let's get started.” And so we did.

We played one round of Scattergories, me winning again. I don't know whether or not I should be proud that I know a famous female character that starts with the letter x, but I do. As I was wishing I didn't know that, a knock came at the door. A soft knock. Almost as if it was hesitated. Almost as if the person knocking did it that silently so that no one would hear it. I was curious enough to look toward the door that was diagonally to the back of me as Adeline jumped to open it. As Adeline opened it, I saw her.

“Hi Asami!” Adeline greeted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra play games with the other children and relate

“Hi Adeline! Hi Ms Kya!” Asami told Adeline and Aunt Kya who was now walking into the room. Her voice was soft and quiet. It was like it was the perfect volume as to where you could hear her, but it wasn't too loud as to where you'd think of it as annoying. Her voice was also almost sweet as if it were something you'd want to hear on a radio or something. It was inviting. Her face was pale as was the rest of her. Her blue jeans fit nicely around her legs that seemed to run on for miles. Her shirt was one of those white ruffled shirts where it didn't show too much body, but you could still see how pretty she looked in it. Her hair was long and jet black and full of volume but was tied back into a ponytail. And then there were her eyes. Her eyes were the most striking emerald eyes you could ever see. They were like in those cartoons where when the characters enter a dark room, all you could see were their eyes. That's what this was like.

Aunt Kya spoke up, snapping me out of my thoughts, “hi Asami! So this here is Korra, my niece.”

Aunt Kya gestured toward me and Asami looked my way, waving and saying, “hi”

“So we talked a little bit before, Asami. You play for your school on the Track and Field team, but Korra here plays for her soccer team. Asami you also like art and draw. Korra kind of draws, but mostly paints. So yeah. That's all. I'm going to be in the computer room and Ellie, Adeline, Korra and you can play whatever you guys want,” Aunt Kya told Asami.

“Did you want to play Scattergories with us Asami?” Adeline jumped while asking.

“Okay,” Asami replied while she sat in the seat across from me. She politely smiled at me and then shyly looked down at her Scattergories paper. Pen in hand, she looked ready for another cut-throat game. Then the timer was pushed. And anarchy began.

You know when someone asks you what your favorite tv show or movie is and you instantly forget every single thing you've ever watched? Well this game of Scattergories felt like that. Except I forgot every single word I've ever learned. And I felt like Patrick from SpongeBob as he was ordering a Krabby Patty. 

The letter was ‘O’ and I don't know about you but I don't know any words that start with ‘O’ other than “omnipotent”, “omnipresent” and “octopus”. Two of which I learned in Jesus school (because I went to a private Christian school for 9 years). And no. I didn't learn “octopus” in Jesus school. Just if you were wondering.

Soon enough, I found myself leaving more blanks than I thought I would when I started. And then the people around started to put their pens down in defeat because they felt the same. And so I, of course had to give up too, bringing dishonor to myself. Just kidding. Then I'd have to go on a giant journey to capture the Avatar to regain my honor and that's just a whole mess for everyone.

Adeline stopped the timer after she saw everyone was done and she said, “okay. Let's compare answers.”

We all compared answers. Ellie, me and Adeline not having very much on our papers and Asami having quite a lot. Soon I found out that the reason Asami had so much was because she put the word “old” in front of everything, gaining her instant points. When I called her out on it jokingly, me saying, “why? That doesn't count!”, she replied with a laughing, “it's the first thing I thought of”

After that round, we played a game called “beat the parents” which basically is trivia game where it's parents vs the kids- the kids asked “kid” questions and the adults asked “adult” questions. Ellie and Adeline were the kids and of course me and Asami were the parents. (*butterflies violently flutter in stomach*.)

The adult questions were more “senior citizens who spend their time watching jeopardy every time it's on and doing crossword puzzles each morning” questions. Those questions were freaking hard man. While me and Asami desperately looked at each other, praying the other one payed attention during the entire “Trivia Crack” phase, Ellie and Adeline got questions like “what are the colors of a zebra”. But as shy as I had originally pegged Asami to be, we really had fun giving bullcrap answers to the toughest questions.

One question was “who wrote twinkle twinkle little star”.

“I don't know. Does it matter? It's public domain,” I said.

“Why would anyone know that?” Asami asked Ellie and Adeline.

“I don't really know. In both senses,” I stated.

“Well I'm gonna guess twenty one pilots,” Asami laughed.

“You know Panic! At the Disco probably did a cover of twinkle twinkle little star,” I joked.

“Fall out boy probably has a song called twinkle twinkle little star that doesn't sound like it at all,” Asami joked after me.

Surprisingly (sarcastic subtext shown here), we didn't get that question right. The next question was for Ellie and Adeline though. It was “what are the three primary colors”.

Naturally you'd assume that two eleven year olds would know this. Or naturally you'd assume anyone would know this, but nope. Ellie and Adeline did not. And oh my god… Was it the worst 15 minutes of my life to watch them try and figure it out? Yes.

“I think it's red, yellow and… Shoot… How many were there?” Ellie asked.

“Three. Hence the words ‘three primary colors,’” I told her.

“Okay, okay… Three okay,” Adeline thought.

Asami just watched them for a while as they struggled. Once she had enough she said, “Ellie don't do that. You know this. You learned this in primary school.”

“Yes I know but it's not something everyone knows,” Ellie stated.

“YES IT IS,” me and Asami declared. We looked at each other with the same look of disappointment and annoyance. Then we both place our heads into our arms as we waited for them to figure it out. 

“How do they not know this?” I asked Asami, leaning back into my chair.

“I don't know. I really don't know,” Asami said.

“Adeline, auntie would've have let you go this far in life without knowing your primary colors,” I told Adeline.

“Same. Mom taught you this l, Ellie,” Asami told Ellie.

We sat there for a couple more minutes as Adeline and Ellie went through all of the colors known to man. Even those little weird paint chips colors they have at Home Depot that say “eggshell white” or “holiday inn green”. Soon enough they got it. And Asami just clapped. And then I clapped. And then we cheered. Because oh my god was this an accomplishment. This was a rite of passage. This was a coming of age. This was like “To Kill a Mockingbird” where scout learns to grow up and be a proper adult. We had some rough patches, but in the end they got it.

For a couple more hours we Asami and I laughed at all the references we were making and we face palmed at Ellie and Adeline's stupidity. Occasionally she would touch my shoulder and say “you don't have to worry about this. This is there question” jokingly when we asked them a super easy question and they wouldn't know the answer to it. And like I said before, every single time butterflies would violently flutter in my stomach. Sometimes I would try and steal a glance and sometimes I would catch her stealing a glance a me. So I guess you could say today was brought to you by the letter “d” for “dancing around each other”. Like Peter Pan and his lost boys dancing around the fire like “hooligans” as Mr Mosbey would say. We eventually got to the point where we so comfortable around each other that the slightest thing would send us into a fit of laughter that took so much willpower to get out of and control. Even though I could barely breathe and I assumed neither could Asami by the way she was laughing without making noise, it was the greatest feeling ever.

Unfortunately, my cousin Adeline had to go to a sleepover at 3:30 so Ellie and Asami had to leave at 3:00. As they got up, my aunt walked into the room.

“Alright girls well thank you for coming over do you guys need any snacks?” My aunt asked. (In our family there's one philosophy and that's never have a hungry guest leave your house without feeding them.) 

“No we’re fine thank you,” Asami said.

“Are you sure? It's a long way back home. You might not get back,” I joked holding up the bag of cheeze-its. This made Asami laugh and it made me feel happy that I made her laugh.

“No we’re fine,” Asami reassured me.

as asami was walking back to the door that was only a couple feet away, aunt Kya asked me, “don't you want to walk your guests to the door?”

“The door that's a couple feet away? Nah. They can find it I assume,” I joked, getting a chuckle out of Asami again.

“Well it was nice meeting you,” Asami said, turning toward me and waving goodbye.

“You as well,” I replied, looking at her in the eye, watching as she and her sister left the house.

This girl was going to be the death of me. And I don't think I really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhhhhh. I love reliving this in my head XD


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update for y'all

So I've decided that I'm going to write a third chapter soon. Maybe tomorrow or maybe the day after that. My family's kind of busy this week with a whole mess of stuff and I just got back from vacation so please bear with me here.

Also as I've said this is inspired by a real thing that happened to me and this happened to me in Florida and now that I'm back home, this series may finish after this last chapter I post. So thank you all for reading, for leaving kudos and for commenting. You guys are all great

-pricesato

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually happened to me. This is inspired by a real life experience and omg I'm still not over it.


End file.
